


One Eyed Monster

by puta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Blow Jobs, Cute Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra genes, Keith has a monster cock uwu, M/M, One Shot, Post Season 8, Premature Ejaculation, Purring, bit of slutty lance, first time blow job, growly keith, older klance, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta/pseuds/puta
Summary: Keith and Lance have some time off to entertain their developing relationship. Lance gets to work on taming the one eyed monster.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	One Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> havent written porn in years!!! cannot believe i still love klance after all this time. here is some smut nothing special. probably some mistakes, i apologize.

In the privacy of Lance's bedroom, his sliding door locked firm and shielding its occupants away from wandering eyes, Lance sat strewn on the floor on his knees in between Keith's thighs. Keith's uniform pants were already unzipped and bunched around his thighs just underneath the jut of his cock.

“Holy shit,” Lance murmured, eyes wide and anchored on the meaty girth of Keith's dick standing proud and erect mere inches from Lance's face.

 _What the fuck_ , he thought privately, nibbling at his lip.

“It's purple!” Lance blurted, wincing at the realization that he had just said that out loud. He looked up at Keith for confirmation, a bit of an apologetic grin on his lips. He knew he had better manners than that and his momma' would have probably smacked him upside the head for being so utterly rude, but sue him? There was a giant purple dick in his face? How in the hell was he supposed to react to that anyway?

“It's only purple when it's like this!” Keith defended, his voice a bit shrill. He turned his face away from Lance, his cheeks changing from a light flush to a deep, dark red. Keith's fingers were clenched at his sides, and he looked just about ready to pull up his pants and high tail it out of the room, but Lance prevented him from moving by clasping Keith's thighs with his hands, anchoring the older man to the bed.

“Sorry, sorry!” Lance placated in a soft tone, rubbing long, nimble fingers along Keith's thighs. Keith tensed, no longer ready to spring, but still weary. Lance leaned a bit closer and lidded his eyes as he focused on the dick in his face once more. He felt warmth pool at his groin, his stomach fluttering at the residual pleasure building at his core. “It's actually really hot...”

He heard Keith gulp, could practically feel the other man's entire body shudder at the praise. Lance chanced a curious glance up at Keith to find him still staring moodily down at him with a hint of what looked to be embarrassment across his features. Lance let a smile slip, finding Keith's furrowed brow and disgruntled crook to his mouth rather cute. Oh, if only he could just cup Keith's cute little flustered face in his hands. Keith would probably bite his fingers off.

Anyway, Keith's cock was probably the biggest Lance had ever seen, despite it being the first dick he had seen in person-- Keith didn't need to know that though. Along with being an impressive size and thickness, which made Lance wriggle a bit in arousal, he observed the skin of Keith's dick. It was a light, mottled shade of violet with dark purple veins strewn here and there. The foreskin was pushed back, the sensitive skin taut with arousal, and the crown of his cock was flushed an even darker purple. Pearly beads of precum drooled from the tip.

 _The only Galra genes Keith managed to inherit is monster cock, go figure_ , Lance thought with just a hint of envy, before pressing the tip of his index finger to the slit. Keith's reaction was instantaneous. A deep, guttural rumble vibrated from his chest, and Lance likened the sound to a cat's throaty purr.

Lance could only blink in disbelief. “You purr too?”

Keith only growled at him, hiding his red face behind his hands. Even while growling, the purr was still there, steady and thrumming with a powerful vibration.

“Hey, relax, relax...” Lance cooed, reaching up to gently pry one of Keith's hands from his face. Lance turned Keith's hand over and placed light, fluttering kisses along the man's rough knuckles. Lance peered back up at Keith and found one violet eye staring back at him.

“You know I love everything about you right? No need to get embarrassed,” Lance reassured him, pressing the palm of Keith's gloved hand to his cheek and nuzzling it. “I think it's super cute actually!”

Keith let his hand slip from Lance's grip and dropped both of them to his side, cocking an eyebrow. “What about me is cute? Is it the claws, the teeth, my fuckin' monster dick?”

“You have claws too?! And what about your teeth?!” Lance perked up, astounded.

Keith only snapped his mouth closed, fixing Lance with a heated glare and a deep frown. Sensing that his boyfriend was about to go cold turkey on him, Lance leaned in closer, spreading Keith's thighs even wider.

“Okay, we'll save all that other stuff for another day. Today, I want you in my mouth,” Lance whispered up at him while winking playfully. He watched as Keith gulped, the annoyance on his face smoothing into something more heated, aroused.

Lance wrapped long fingers around the girth of Keith's cock, feeling his boyfriend's dick pulse hotly against the palm of his hand. It felt so warm and rigid, yet still soft, and Lance squirmed in his seat, saliva building up in his mouth. Lance was just only finding out now that he probably had some kind of oral fixation, and it was a good thing Keith's dick was as big as it was. Keith definitely wouldn't leave him wanting.

Lance licked his lips, quite glad for all the practice he had acquired from pilfering alien space dildos while on active duty. He slowly started leaning in, ready to crowd around Keith's girth, but before he went any further, he looked up at his boyfriend and silently asked for permission. Keith licked his lips, Adam's apple bobbing, then gave a firm nod.

Keith's cock smelled of sweat and salt and musk, and Lance would have thought he would be totally grossed out by it, but it only made him feel hotter. He felt a tepid wave of arousal wash over him, his dick twitching against his thigh.

He started off with little kitten licks along the shaft, fluttering his tongue up and down and around the crown. The hot flesh beneath his tongue tasted of salt and sweat, and the delicate lavender skin was so warm. He teased along Keith's slit, not exactly licking at it, but around it. He felt Keith hesitantly put his hand on top of Lance's head, wanting something to grab onto but afraid to disturb him, and Lance gently encouraged him by pressing his head up into boyfriend's hand. Keith curled his fingers through the choppy auburn strands of Lance's hair, and Lance let out a breathy whimper in response.

Lance felt the heaviness of Keith's dick on his tongue, the roof of his mouth, the back of his throat. The taste of sweat and salt was pervasive now, and Lance rubbed his thighs together, his cock pulsing along as he sucked and drooled on Keith's dick. It was so big in his mouth, bullying its way past the insides of his cheeks, towards the back of his throat where Lance nearly gagged but managed to hold it together.

“F-fuck, Lance...” Keith groaned through a breathy sigh, his voice going raspy. He didn't tug or pull at Lance's hair, nor did he push him deeper onto his cock. He merely combed through Lance's hair, massaging his scalp and ruffling the strands. It was so very endearing.

“Y-yeah, baby...” Keith murmured, stroking his fingers along Lance's temple and down to his ear as Lance tightened his lips around him.

“Nnn,” Lance moaned around a mouthful of dick, drool and precum slipping past his lips and dribbling down his chin. Pet names were his weakness, and Keith rarely ever used them. The mere use of the term had Lance leaking in his boxers.

Lance pulled off Keith's cock, a strand of saliva connecting his lips from the tip of Keith's dick. He must have looked a sight, lips swollen and shiny, drool and precum smeared along his chin, hair just a bit ruffled. Keith's cock pulsed at the sight, and Lance could see just how affected Keith was as his breathing began to shudder.

Keith's eyes were hazed over with lust, face flushed a ruddy red. Seeing Keith so gone, Lance couldn't help but feel a delicious heat pulse through him, giddy at the thought he could reduce Keith to such a mess. Lance leaned forward, crowding closer to Keith's pelvis, looking up at his boyfriend through lidded eyes and a sultry smile. He continued to pump at Keith's cock, his motions growing faster as Keith's breathing grew shallower.

“Do you like that I haven't been with anyone before?” Lance murmured hotly, stroking Keith's cock while staring his boyfriend straight in the eye. “That you're the first guy I've ever been with? That I've never gone down on my knees like this for anyone in my life? My first sloppy toppy?”

“Fuckin' ruined it,” Keith growled, hurling a pillow at Lance's head. Lance snickered, intense moment lost. Lance's shoulders hunched in as he laughed to himself, snorting through his nose.

Discarding the pillow and smoothing down his ruffled hair, Lance rested his cheek on Keith's thigh, nuzzling it a bit, peering up at his boyfriend through long lashes as if he hadn't just ruined such a passionate moment. “I want you to nut inside my mouth.”

Keith stared down at him with wide, glazed eyes, his face reddening. Without much warning, he felt Keith's dick stiffen and pulse hotly in his hand, and in the next instant, spurts of warm, goopy cum coated Lance's fingers. It ran in milky rivulets down his fingers and over his knuckles, viscous and slimy.

“Wow,” Lance laughed, confused. “I for sure thought you'd go soft at that.” Lance leaned back and pulled his hand away, staring down at the white mess that slicked his hand.

“Don't say anything,” Keith grunted, and at that, the last few spurts of cum dribbled out. He let out a deep breath through his nostrils, closing his eyes as he came down.

“I wasn't gonna,” Lance grinned, sticking his tongue out at him. “But I really did want you to cum inside my mouth.”

“Give me a minute then,” Keith responded matter of factly.

“That fast?!” Lance asked in amazement and just a bit of jealousy. “Galra genes are something else huh?”

“It's always been this way,” Keith answered, voice low and strangely calm. He still had his eyes closed, basking in the afterglow.

 _Post nut high, probably,_ Lance thought.

“Sometimes I have to go at it 2-3 times just to feel finished,” Keith continued through a sigh, opening his eyes and furrowing his brow. “Hella' frustrating actually.”

“Poor baby!” Lance gasped dramatically. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss at the crown of Keith's cock now soft but rapidly thickening in his hand. “Now you don't have to worry anymore, you have me.”

“Yeah...” Keith agreed, eyes going hazy, voice a little lower. Lance merely blew him a kiss and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> you'll probably get mad at me but there was going to be intercrural with keith fucking lance's thighs but i left it on my original document and just cut and paste this bit here. my god i was so lazy and just wanted to post this as is, sorry ladskfjaldskfjads perhaps i will post my other klance smut but i gotta kinda polish them first lol


End file.
